District 12
Name: Azar Cinaed Districts: 12 (13, 6) Gender: Male Age: 14 Personality: Azar is a quiet and silent young boy, so he always was a shy and undecided person. He will never try to talk with anyone that he does not like. Backstory: Azar always liked his district as everyone else on the market area, but he never had the sweet life that the other boys had. He born premature, and his mother died few minutes after his birth. His father, Sorte, was a strong and careful man that loves kids. He and his father were really happy during all his childhood, but one day, his father almost died on the mine. The coal invaded his nose, and Azar had to take care of him. Azar never knew how to heal a person, so he brought his father to a old woman who was a famous healer in the district. The healer tried, but his father died three months after the start of the healing. The old woman got depressed and she adopted Azar, because she blamed herself about the death of Azar's father. One day, Azar was playing next to the fence of his district, and he found someone playing there. He tried to report the girl that some peacekeepers were coming, but the girl ignored him. He hid himself and he watched the peacekeepers killing the girl. He blamed himself about the girl's death, exactly how his adoptive mother blamed herself about his father's death. Height: 5'3 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Dagger, Throwing Knives Strengths: Physical Strenght, Stealthy Weaknesses: Swimming, Close Combat Fears: Aquaphobia Interview Angle: He will be mysterious, a little hostile with the interviewer, but he will lie about the Capitol and say that it is amazing. Bloodbath Strategy: He is very fast, so he will run get a backpack and a dagger, maybe some food and water. He will run to area with few tributes. Token: None Alliance: Young tributes. Name: Delalie Queimad Districts: 12 (3,6) Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Delalie is very cock, and she will only trust you if you trust on her, and if you will insult her or steal her make-up, she will attack you. Backstory: When Delalie born, her mother signed her up on a poor orphanage, so Delalie always was an orphan since the birth. She stayed on the orphanage all her childhood, and she was very happy and kind there. When she was living at the orphanage, she was very humble and friendly, but something too big changed her life. She was adopted by an old woman who was a previous victor from her district. There, she became the richest young lady around her district and she completely changed her personality. She started to be a bit cocky and she transformed the make-up as her best friend in the entire world. Her adoptive mother started to hate her, but she was too trustworthy to leave Delalie alone on the street. Delalie started to receive money from her mother, and she bought a house next to the victors' village. She started to live in that house, and keeping it up with the rich girl girly thing. Height: 5'5 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Blowgun & Darts Strengths: Stealth, Camouflage Weaknesses: Rock Climbing, Intelligence Fears: Being Alone Interview Angle: She will act sweet and nothing, and she will comment about her beautiful hair. Bloodbath Strategy: Get a near backpack on the outskirts and get out the bloodbath before an attack. Token: A yellow glove. Alliance: She does not care. Name: Linford Putoema Districts: 12 (11, 13) Gender: Male Age: 15 Personality: Linford is very sweet and nice with everyone he meets. He spent all the day working on the perfumes shop or in the forest, so he has just few true friends. In school, he is not very popular, because he passes all the day on the shop. Anyway, he is very generous and many people know him due his work on the family shop. Backstory: Linford born on the merchant section of his district, so he always had a wealthy and perfect life. He worked along with his two sisters (Lucy and Luccia) on a perfumes and fragances shop on the downtown of the merchant area. Linford never went to a forest or any type of wild place, but he learned a lot about edible plants and healing working at that place. His parents died when Linford was really young, so he lives with his two older sisters. They have afraid of forests and wild animals, so usually Linford goes to the forest to pick up some plants, berries and herbs. In the first days, Linford just searched herbs and plants on the edge of the forest, but he started to go more and more inside the forest. One day, he found a knife and started to kill animals and climb trees searching for plants and herbs. Then, he and his sisters became famous in the district, because they sell good perfumes and they know a lot of remedies and medicines for hard diseases. Height: 5'5 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Knife, Throwing Knives Strengths: Plants Identification, Tree Climbing, Speed & Agility Weaknesses: Swimming, Brute Strenght Fears: Phasmophobia, fear of ghosts. Interview Angle: He will be elusive, kind and nice and try to comment about his family and his famous medicine shop. Bloodbath Strategy: He will search a backpack next to his launch platform and meet up with his allies. He will try to run away to the area with more wild life. Token: A silver necklace. Alliance: Anyone with a good knowledge about plants.